


E eu te encontrei...

by Makaalbarn1485



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Drama, M/M, agridoce, johnil, lgbtfobia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makaalbarn1485/pseuds/Makaalbarn1485
Summary: Tão sorridente a me encarar, e acho que foi aí que me apaixonei.TW: LGBTfobia, bullying
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 3





	E eu te encontrei...

**Author's Note:**

> Fiquei pensando nesse plot e resolvi escrever sobre. Não é lá a coisa mais alegre do mundo, mas espero que curtam! 
> 
> TW: LGBTfobia, bullying

Era o primeiro dia de aula. Terceiro e último ano, e naquele dia eu só queria não passar por ele. Acordar e quem sabe, estar formado, em uma faculdade.

Faculdade de música era o que eu queria fazer. Gostava de cantar e tocar violão, mas sabia que tinha gosto por compôr músicas tristes, tão tristes quanto a minha vida.

Ter dezoito anos é difícil quando se tem tantos problemas para lidar. Meus pais haviam se separado naquele ano e eu morava com minha mãe. Meu pai me visitava nos finais de semana e eu ficava a observar seus olhares para minha mãe, imaginando se eles ainda se amavam. Com certeza não. Mas ao menos os dois mantinham o respeito e eu já não sofria com isso.

Minha sexualidade… Não sabia lidar com ela. Contei para meus pais com meus dezesseis e minha escola toda descobriu porque um carinha gravou um vídeo meu confessando bêbado em uma festa, o que só piorou as coisas. O bullying se transformou em LGBTfobia... Todos os dias alguém precisava me lembrar o quão sujo eu era por gostar de garotos.

Tentei denunciar. Meus pais souberam, falei na coordenação e tudo apenas piorou, a escola ignorou, meus pais no fim esqueceram e eu tive que fingir que não acontecia, porque era uma escola renomada, porque era minha porta de entrada fácil para a universidade, porque eu precisava superar, pois “todos os adolescentes” passavam por isso.

E eu fiquei cansado de falar, ouvir essas coisas de seus pais, amigos e da escola não era fácil. No entanto, ainda estava resistindo, afinal, chegara ao terceiro ano.

Naquela manhã de segunda-feira quente, tomei um banho rápido, me arrumei e passei correndo por meus pais que tentaram me parar para tomar um café, mas eu preferi continuar, pois se chegasse atrasado não me deixariam entrar, e eu sabia que Lucas e sua turma iriam se certificar disso.

Na entrada da escola vários estudantes conversavam em grupos. Aproveitei que todos estavam entretidos e andei a passos largos para o corredor, precisava saber qual era o número da sala da aula de sociologia.

Avistei Doyoung e Jaehyun, eles eram meus melhores amigos na escola, as únicas pessoas em que podia contar meus segredos e vice versa. Os dois mantinham um romance escondido de todos e eu achava isso o máximo. Queria também ter coragem para conseguir alguém e esconder tão bem quanto eles. Por todos os três anos de ensino médio, nenhum dos idiotas daquela escola pareceu descobrir e eu os admirava por isso.

Cumprimentei os dois e fui procurar a sala no painel.

— Achei! — disse, apontando. — É a 102.

— Vamos logo então. — Doyoung disse, olhando para Jaehyun que assentiu.

Seguimos pelo corredor e eu fiquei a pensar que era estranho ninguém da turma do Lucas ter vindo atrás de mim ainda.

Mas foi só eu botar os pés na escada, que dei de cara com o dito cujo e sua turma. Seus olhos brilharam e sua boca abriu-se, mostrando os dentes grandes enquanto gargalhava.

Parei na escada e Doyoung encostou-se no namorado, apreensivo.

Lucas estava ao lado de Taeyong e Ten, seus amigos mais próximos e companheiros na arte do bullying. Eu me perguntava todos os dias e ainda hoje me pergunto o que se passava na cabeça deles por parecerem sádicos o tempo inteiro, principalmente em momentos como aquele.

— Mas olha só quem eu encontrei aqui, logo aqui na escada do primeiro andar! — Lucas exclamou, descendo os degraus e indo ao meu encontro. Ele se aproximou bem e olhou em meus olhos, segurando bem minha nuca. — Hoje tá um dia quente hein?

Lucas era bonito. Seu rosto era grande, seus lábios eram carnudos e bem desenhados, seu corpo atlético, se destacava dos demais alunos e seus olhos eram enormes. E quando eu olhava para eles sentia que eles guardavam alguma coisa, alguma coisa sombria; sombria demais até para mim.

Encarei-o firme e permaneci calado. Lucas cerrou os olhos, um pouco nervoso.

— Fala alguma coisa! — Lucas gritou, ele não era muito paciente.

— Alguma coisa. — respondi, o que fez os outros rirem.

Lucas fechou os olhos e eu jurava que o soco viria, mas não veio e eu só senti ele segurar meu braço e me puxar de volta para o corredor. Com Taeyong e Ten o seguindo e soltando suas risadinhas sádicas.

— Ei! O que vocês querem com o Taeil? Deixem ele em paz! — Jaehyun gritou e eu apenas olhei para trás, pedindo que ele seguisse com o Doyoung, já estava acostumado com as brincadeiras do Lucas.

Continuei calado por quase todo o caminho que nós quatro fizemos. Lucas não desgrudava do meu braço e eu já podia imaginar o que aconteceria.

— Hoje tá um dia quente demais hein? — Ele disse.

— É tá mesmo! — Ten falou.

— Nossa, muito… — Taeyong disse eu fiquei calado.

— Não é Taeil? Tá quente né? — Continuávamos a andar e eu só queria que aquilo acabasse e eu pudesse ir pra minha aula.

— É. Está muito quente. — respondi, um pouco arisco.

Lucas me olhou com seu jeito mais sacana possível e quando chegamos na área da piscina, minhas dúvidas sobre o que aconteceria cessaram na hora.

— Acho que molhar-se um pouco não será problema não é?

— É! Não será problema. — Os outros dois disseram, repetindo o que o líder havia falado.

— Afinal você gosta de nadar não é? — Ele disse, me empurrando para subir na posição quatro, praticamente no meio da piscina.

— Não. Não gosto. — falei, bem firme. — Olha, isso tá indo longe demais…

— Fica calmo... — Lucas disse, passando os dedos por minha nuca e deixando as mãos em meu ombro, causando um leve arrepio. — Vai dar tudo certo, você vai conseguir. — Ele disse rente ao meu ouvido e eu só queria ter coragem para correr o mais rápido possível dali.

O nervosismo tomou conta do meu corpo. Estava tremendo de raiva, por ser um covarde que não conseguia dar um soco naquele idiota e correr dali. Teria que pular na porra daquela piscina outra vez, como nas outras vezes. Sim, não era a primeira vez que eles me faziam pular na piscina, mas já fazia um tempo desde a última vez e eu pensava em minha ingenuidade que nada disso ocorreria mais. Ledo engano e lá estava eu, me tremendo por ter que pular naquela piscina funda e gelada.

— Vamos Taeil, você consegue. — Lucas me empurrou de leve e equilibrei-me com desespero naquele trampolim. Não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

— Olá! Estou um pouco perdido por aq-

Olhei para o lado com pressa e assustado ao ouvir aquela voz. Os outros três olharam também e Lucas não parecia nada feliz com aquele garoto estranho a se aproximar.

— Ah! Vocês estão brincando? O que fazem aqui? — Ele indagou e vi quando Taeyong quis falar, mas Lucas o impediu.

— Estamos brincando sim, quer brincar também?

O garoto sorriu e de repente eu parecia invisível ali naquele lugar. Se saísse daquela raia e corresse ninguém notaria, mas não sabia porque ainda permanecia ali.

— Ah, claro!

— Hoje tá um dia bem quente e o Taeil queria nadar. — Lucas apontou para mim, sorrindo e eu sabia que ele era uma das pessoas mais malignas que havia conhecido. — Não é Taeil?

Engoli em seco e vi quando aquele garoto me encarou. Ele tinha os cabelos um pouco rebeldes e pretos, os olhos bonitos, a boca carnuda e linda, com os lábios semicerrados e vermelhos. Era alto demais e usava uma camisa de alguma banda que eu não conhecia e uma calça jeans surrada, com um coturno pesado e uma mochila preta velha.

— É, eu queria sim. — respondi com ironia.

— Podemos nadar na piscina assim? — Ele indagou, com uma curiosidade impressionante. Quis saber até onde ele iria.

— Pode sim, a hora que quiser! — Lucas informou.

— Claro que pode! — Ten respondeu, olhando para o garoto dos pés a cabeça.

O rapaz então deu de ombros e tirou o coturno dos pés, olhando para os três e depois para mim e correu em direção a piscina.

Eu jurei que não veria isso nunca, mas lá estava um garoto que nunca vira na vida, se jogar na piscina do modo mais descontraído possível.

Lucas fechou a cara, Taeyong riu e Ten deu aquele sorriso de que tinha achado aquele cara maneiro. O rapaz mergulhou fundo e nadou até a outra ponta, emergindo com maestria. Sorriu, ajeitando os cabelos desgrenhados.

— Vamos! O que vocês estão esperando? — Ele gritou. — A água tá maravilhosa!

Nenhum dos três pareceu disposto, mas eu sim. Tirei meus sapatos e pulei com tudo na piscina. Não estava mais com raiva, não estava com medo e nem achando que tudo estava perdido.

Emergi rápido e vi quando os três garotos já iam longe, com o Lucas xingando a gente alto e eu só quis rir mais ainda. Voltei a nadar e pela primeira vez me senti livre, realmente livre e no fim devia tudo àquele garoto que sequer sabia o nome.

Parei um pouco para pegar ar e ao olhar para o lado ele estava ali bem perto. Me assustei um pouco, mas me mantive firme.

— Vamos apostar corrida? — Ele perguntou.

Sorri feito um bobo. — Vamos!

Ficamos em posição e nos encaramos antes de dar a partida. Nadei com tranquilidade, sabia que podia vencer dele, já que costumava fazer natação na escola nos finais de semana. Mas no fim ele acabou chegando primeiro que eu na outra ponta e quando emergi, dei um grito que o fez gargalhar alto.

Joguei um pouco de água nele e ele em mim, e ficamos nisso por pelo menos uns dez minutos eu acho. Até que ele parou e se aproximou de mim. Estávamos no canto da piscina, só a gente e eu senti meu corpo tremer inteiro. Mas não sabia se era era pelo frio ou por causa dele.

Seus dedos bagunçaram meu cabelo e eu quis correr dali, a vergonha era enorme.

— Você está bem? — Ele perguntou, ajeitando meu cabelo com a outra mão. Nossos olhos se encontraram novamente e eu senti as borboletas a dançar em meu estômago e eu nem o conhecia. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas e seus lábios tremiam de leve, e eu só quis ter tido coragem para provar deles.

— Estou, estou muito bem… — respondi tão baixo que quis morrer, tamanha era a vergonha.

— Está bem mesmo?

Ele estava preocupado, estava preocupado comigo e eu nem sabia o seu nome.

Sorri abobado. — Estou sim, pode confiar.

— Taeil né? Seu nome...

— Ah! É sim... Moon Taeil. E o seu?

— John Suh, mas pode me chamar de Johnny. — disse, ajeitando o cabelo e sorrindo. Ficamos a nos olhar por um tempo, o que já me deixou com o rosto vermelho. Mas ele se afastou enfim, nadando até a outra ponta. Segui-o e saímos da piscina juntos. Olhei para ele encharcado e sorri, eu só conseguia sorrir feito um bobo.

— E agora? Você vai se enxugar onde? — Me perguntou.

— Não se preocupa, eu já estou acostumado com isso. — Falei, abaixando a cabeça. — Trouxe outra farda para vestir.

— Assim fico mais tranquilo. — Johnny sorriu, deslizando os dedos por meu rosto, me deixando mais corado do que estava.

— O vestiário é por ali. — Apontei e seguimos para lá.

— Hoje é meu primeiro dia de aula e acredito que comecei em grande estilo.

— Sério? Por isso nunca havia te visto por aqui.

— Sim, e pelo visto vou passar o dia molhado hahaha! — Disse, rindo.

— Meu Deus! Você precisa de roupas secas! — Gritei, preocupado.

— Relaxa, eu devo ter alguma camisa por aqui… a calça é que vai ter que continuar assim.

Chegamos ao vestiário e ele logo tratou de tirar a camisa encharcada. Ali, na minha frente mesmo, me deixando sem ar. Seu corpo não era do mais atlético, mas não deixava de ser belo. E eu não tirei meus olhos deles nem um minuto.

Johnny vestiu uma camisa de manga e ajeitou sua mochila nas costas.

— Você vai ficar bem? Eu preciso ir logo, ainda tem a apresentação formal na sala, um saco, mas é obrigatório.

— Ah! — Gritei, acordando de meus devaneios. — Vou sim, pode ir lá!

Ele virou as costas e já ia saindo, mas eu não podia deixá-lo ir assim.

— Ei! — gritei, vendo-o se virar.

— Sim?

— A gente se vê por aí? — perguntei.

Ele deu aquele sorriso grande, mostrando os dentes e eu me derreti inteiro com sua beleza, com a beleza de seu sorriso. Me aproximei apressado, querendo ter coragem para beijar aqueles lábios.

— Nos vemos sim, todos os dias se quiser. — Deu uma piscadela, acenando para mim enquanto arrumava a mochila de lado nas costas.

Observei sua silhueta sumir na saída e suspirei profundamente, enquanto me trocava.

Senti uma paz, como se eu pudesse não ser atingido por mais nada. Queria gritar pra todo mundo que não me importava com as coisas que falavam sobre mim pois eu me amava. Eu era grato a Johnny, que me fez ver que os momentos que parecem desesperadores, podem se transformar em algo divertido no fim.

Johnny…

Eu sabia que nunca esqueceria aquele garoto, que nunca esqueceria aquele olhar. Que nos encontraríamos ainda pela escola e em outras piscinas da vida...


End file.
